Preperation
by MildCorn01
Summary: There is always a lot of hard work and preparation that goes into preparing battles at the fort. Each class has there own ritual of getting ready to fight, and each has there own take on the Gravel Wars. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt EVER in writing fanfiction. Reviews would very much be appreciated and I will try my best to read them all and reply. Well, here goes nothing...**

**In no way do I own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Valve. **

Engineer sighed and glanced at the clock. It was getting late, far too late for a man who had to get up at 4 A.M the next morning. He ran a gloved hand through his non-existent hair and sighed. He had been messing around with some new alterations on his grandfather's sentry blueprints and making new designs himself. That is, until he noticed the time. He put the blueprints and the few concept sketches he had and put them neatly into a manila folder.

The Engineer paused, he looked around his workshop. You could never be sure who was watching, and the R.E.D turncoat on the other team made sure he was always in a state of self-induced paranoia. Of course, he wasn't too fond of his own team's Spy either, and if anyone other then him got wind of his new project... well he was going to make damn sure that wasn't going to happen. He clenched the precious folder and decided it was about high-time he got out of the fort. It was a shame he would have to come back in a couple of hours. Damn it, he just remembered he was out of coffee at home too.

"Merde," the Spy whispered under his breath. He thought the laborer almost had him. He glanced down at the Polaroid camera in his hands and smirked. He was the Spy, after all, and espionage was what he did best. Spying wasn't even limited to his own teammates, the laborer included. He chuckled softly and analyzed the photos. Now, Spy wasn't a technological virtuoso, but he was definitely intrigued by the laborer's sketches and drawings. He knew for a fact that the Administrator, or "That Woman" as many of his teammates called her, would pay a pretty penny for the scribbles. That is if he desired to show them to her. The photos could also be very nice blackmail material. The Spy smiled, despite himself. He would just have to wait to see what opportunity would better him.

The Spy tried to decipher what the sketches said, but all he could make out where drawings of what seemed to be robotic versions of the scout. The Spy snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course the laborer would try something as idiotic as trying to make a duplicate of the annoying boy. The boy and his counterpart were annoying enough all by themselves, god forbid if there was a whole fleet of mechanical Scouts. Spy shivered at the thought. Speaking of Scouts, if was high time Spy collect more intel on the boy, but for now he need to get his beauty sleep.

** And done. For now at least... Review! You won't regret it I promise you! Next up... Scout's point of view! I'm pleased on how it turned out, and I had a lot of fun writing it. I was listening to the TF2 soundtrack the whole time, trying to get in the mood of each character... lot's of " Right Behind You" was listened to. So reader, farewell! I'll try to get the next chapter in tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

Scout was staring at the phone in anticipation. It was getting late, and still no ladies had responded to his self-ad. I mean why wouldn't they? He was obviously the best lookin' fella in Teufort, no scratch that, the best lookin' fella EVER. Yeah, he was like Prince Frickin' Charming or some shit. Oh, that sounded good, maybe he should add that to the personal when it ran next week. The ad had to be in the papers for about 2 weeks now, and still no ladies had responded. Maybe if he tried to make it sound like a lot of dames was callin' him they would start coming. Oh yeah. That had to be the BEST idea Scout had in like, forevah! He quickly grabbed a piece of paper from nearby and a pen, and started writing his new personal.

It went something like this:

Dinner is served ladies! Grass Grows, birds fly, sun shines, and girls

I am your Prince Frickin' Charming over here.  Extremely  handsome man, lots

of money, sick body, seeks lady friend who's smart enough to know a frikkin' catch when shes got one. I work out. Stop somebody on the street and describe

me , and they are tell you that you would be nuts not to date me. 555-1103. If you

get a busy signal that's just all the other ladies callin' so keep trying.

Scout was pretty sure he would be neck-deep in ladies by Tuesday.

…...

Soldier was not a smelly homeless hobo. Soldier refused to be a smelly homeless hobo. Deep down though he knew he would become a smelly homeless hobo, if he didn't find a new home and damn quickly too. Merasmus, Soldier's roommate, had recently kicked him out of their apartment for being "unhygienic", "Hording sour cream", and "leaving old carry-out bags from The Ribs Place

everywhere". Pah. Only ladies and commies didn't understand the joys of sour cream, and ribs. Speaking of ribs, Soldier's stomach grumbled.

" Private Stomach, don't you die on me!" Soldier bellowed.

His stomach rumbled some more in response.

"Come on, Private, let's secure ourselves some rations," Soldier murmured while spotting a nearby 24 hour gas station.

Soldier jogged to the entrance of the gas station and entered. He immediately set his eyes on a soft pretzel in a display case.

"How much for the piece of knotted dough?" He asked the cashier sharply.

"Uhhhhh," the gangly, acne ridden teen replied.

"ENGLISH, SON! DO YOU SPEAK IT?"

"Yessir!" The teen replied shakily.

"AGAIN, HOW MUCH FOR THE PIECE OF KNOTTED DOUGH?"

"Sir, 2.50, sir!"

"That's more like it, Francine." Soldier said while tossing the poor boy the money.

"Sir, this is a button and a lottery ticket."

"Is my currency not good enough for you, NANCY?"

" No! I-it's perfectly fine! Sir," he stammered, " Th-thank y-you for shopping at Econo-Gas,"

"Son, take this advice, because your weak girl body tells me you need it. ONE, get a hair cut. TWO, get a real job. Sitting around all day selling knotted dough is for COWARDS. THREE, DO SOME PUSH UPS, YOU HAVE THE PHYSIQUE OF A TWELVE YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL!" Soldier put special emphasis on the last sentence.

Kids these days...

**Author's Note: And Done! Solly's very hard to write. ;-; Personally, I feel bad for the cashier. Scout's personal ad was the one from the Scream Fortress Update, for those of you who have never seen it before. I laughed so hard at his attempt at wooing the ladies that I just needed to include it somewhere in this fic. Well, so long for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**:** Wow... I haven't updated in a while... and imagine my surprise when I found out people were STILL ** **reading this story after a month of no updates! :O Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and stuff. Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: Valve owns these characters! **

The Sniper had been driving for 5 hours straight. He had recently been hired to hit some Prime Minster big important type of whatsit. Sure, it didn't pay as well as the League, but hey, a job was a job

And Sniper was sure that he was the best to get that job done right. The poor man didn't stand a chance. Sniper chuckled to himself darkly. He looked at the clock and realized it was getting late. When he was a kid, his mum always told him lights out around 9 o'clock and he had kept to that ritual ever since. It was 2 A.M. He sighed. I mean sure it was late, ever since he became a mercenary it always seemed to be too late or too early. And Sniper couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty about it.

Whenever he called his folks back home, his mum always asked him questions like,

"How have you been eating?"

"I've been eating fine mum. They give us professionals good food," He always answered.

"Have you been brushin' your teeth?"

"Every morning, mum,"

"Sleeping... have you been sleeping? Lawrence?"

"Yes, mum, I get enough sleep,"

Sniper tried to answer her as honestly as he could. He hated lying to his mother, and strived to be as clean, honest, and professional about the whole ordeal as he could. But sometimes this was near damn impossible. Especially when his dad was around. Sniper loved his parents, even if his dad insisted that he was/is a crazed gunman. Sniper never had a great relationship with his father and often argued with him on his weekly phone calls. He only ever had access to pay-phones, and Sniper was sure that in the public eye, he really did look like a crazed gunman. The way he and his dad bickered...

It was embarrassing and talk about being unprofessional and impolite.

He was contemplating on whether or not to tell his dad that he was a doctor now, and the whole mercenary thing was just a phase. It would certainly get him off his back. Yeah... it didn't sound like such a bad idea when he thought about it. Sniper started flicking the bobble-head on his dash. It was a bad habit of his. _Boom. Headshot._ _Boom. Boom. Headshot. Boom. Heh got you in the liver that time didn't I ya lil' piker. Bo- _**THUMP. **Sniper smashed the brakes. Piss, did he run over something?

He cautiously got out of his van, and walked slowly toward the thing he ran over. It was a dog. The dog was a white fluffy thing, and it looked terribly pathetic on the side of the road. Sniper knelt next to the poor thing and realized it had a collar. He probably just mowed down someone's pet. Bloody hell, it was amazing that the thing survived as long as it did. He was then even more surprised to find that the dog licked his hand. _It's still alive?_

Sure enough the dog was still alive. Closer inspection of the collar said the dog's name was Lulu. She was even wagging her tail, limply, mind you. _Ahhh. I just can't leave it here can I?_ _I have some bandages in the van... maybe I can patch her up? _Sniper then proceeded to scoop up the white puff ball and carry her to his van.

**Authors Note: Hope that wasn't too confusing... Any thoughts so far? Comments? Suggestions? Tell me in the reviews! And I promise I'll try to update more often. Also, I'll try to respond to every review I get. So long! Thanks for reading!**

**(P.S I tried to make this chapter kind of longer than the others...)**


End file.
